


Let My Love Open the Door

by fiveyaaas



Series: In Another Life [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, No Smut, Partial Nudity, Sexual Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Yes i made five a wife guy six minutes into meeting vanya, Yes i’m that bitch, god there is a THEME to this fic, i’m making it rated m to be safe tho?, yes i’m a puritanical smut writer yes we exist, yes i’m making a fic rated m bc i don’t know if people being shirtless is allowed in t, 💕💕💕💕💕 this was written bc i love one of my friends a lot and hope she smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: When she’d put her sweater in the wash, adding some of her and Klaus’s towels to justify using the detergent and not feel guilty about it, the song had still not ended, but her dancing now was sad, half-heartedly swinging her hips and swaying her arms.That was, until she realized there was a man in her apartment.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: In Another Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Let My Love Open the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellaphunt19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts).



> Okay, so ellaphunt19 gave me two prompts, but I wanted to surprise her lmao!!! Her fics are just 💕💕💕, and I’m so grateful to be her friend!!! Talking to her makes me smile even more than the fluff she writes, which is saying a LOT. I love you, Ella, and I’m so thankful for you!!!!😭💕😭💕 
> 
> Here was the second prompt that she suggested- 
> 
> _“I’m your roommate’s cousin and I have an extra key to your apartment but clearly my cousin did not tell you about that so now I’m pinned against the wall because you think I’m a murderer and holy shit where do u take martial arts?” College AU_

Vanya’s purposes for living with Klaus were threefold. One, he didn’t question anybody she brought home ever. Two, he was hardly ever at their place. Three, when he was at their place, he was surprisingly thoughtful enough to make her breakfast and clean up a bit. All in all, he was a much better roommate than her ex-girlfriend, and moving in with him after she broke up with her had been one of her better life decisions. At least, in the past year. 

There had only ever been one slight problem in the entire time that they had been living together, but she’d talked to him about it and he’d listened immediately. Basically, when they’d first moved in together, he had not told her when he had somebody over, and she’d nearly have a panic attack every time she walked out into the living room, wearing just her underwear and her favorite sweater. However, once Vanya had explained to Klaus that she was uncomfortable with strangers at their place, without any warning, he’d listened immediately, which generally meant that he just stayed over at the places of his weekly one-night-stands. 

As he was at the house of one of them, some guy named Ben from his pilates class, Vanya had no concerns undressing to her underwear and sweater combo, turning on the ancient-looking boombox radio Klaus kept in the living room, and opening a bottle of peach moscato. When Pete Townshend’s “Let My Love Open the Door” came on, she danced to the radio, turning it up and nearly falling over in the process. Smoothly righting herself, with as much grace as one could when they’d spilled over two thirds of a bottle of wine on themself, she started searching for a towel, shrugging off her sweater to throw in the wash. Vanya had had maybe a  _ sip  _ of wine, and now she was bummed that it had been taken from her. She would pour one out for the lost wine, but that would just make her even more heartbroken. 

When she’d put her sweater in the wash, adding some of her and Klaus’s towels to justify using the detergent and not feel guilty about it, the song had still not ended, but her dancing now was sad, half-heartedly swinging her hips and swaying her arms. 

That was, until she realized there was a man in her apartment. 

A warcry fell from her lips as she pounced on the man, throwing a punch that would make her self-defense instructor proud. (Diego, one of Klaus’s friends that taught self-defense classes, had taken the brunt of many of her punches, seeing her progress from when she’d first gone to him and she’d not even known what to do with her thumb.)

“I’m Klaus’s cousin!” the man yelled. “Stop! I’m not going to hurt you!”

Vanya kept hitting him until she realized that he’d said Klaus’s name, willing to hear the guy out. Plus, it had become suddenly apparent to her that she was  _ only _ wearing a pair of baby blue granny panties, and she didn’t know what to do. As she climbed off of the guy, who had apparently realized her predicament at the same time she had based on the way he’d thrown an arm over his eyes and was blushing profusely, she grabbed a blanket that had been semi-lodged underneath him, causing him to drop his hand and immediately avert his gaze again. 

“Sorry,” he said miserably. “Klaus didn’t say that you’d be naked.”

Wrapping the blanket around herself securely, she mumbled, “It’s okay to look now.”

He did the best he could to be gentlemanly, offering his hand to shake like this was a business meeting. “I’m Five. Klaus’s cousin.” Seeming to realize she might not believe him, he held up a key that gleamed in the moonlight, clearly a match to her own door key. “He said that I probably should still knock, and I did. I  _ promise  _ that I did, but…” He flicked his gaze to the radio, and Vanya’s cheeks felt even more hot than they already were. “Well, the music was really loud, and I guess you didn’t hear me. Also, you apparently didn’t notice me before you, uh, started… dancing.” 

The way he said ‘dancing’ made her think that he was using it in the most generous use of the word, which she felt was unfair, given the fact that she hadn’t really given it her all. 

“Right, so… what did you need here?”

Five made a small noise. “Oh, fuck, I forgot.” He ran to the kitchen, pulling what appeared to be an inhaler. “My twin has asthma, and he left his spare inhaler here last week. You’ve met him before. Luther?’

Luther was the same height as the guy, but that was where their similarities ended. “Your  _ twin?”  _ she asked dubiously. 

He frowned. “Well, obviously we’re fraternal twins.”

“Okay. Well, you have what you need, right?”

“Yeah.” He started to walk out, but then he paused. “Feel free not to answer this, but are you taking self-defense from Diego?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“Just that when you were punching me, the position your fist was in was off.” He closed his fist, showing her the proper method. “What you were doing would cause  _ you _ more pain than the person you were hitting.”

“You certainly wanted me to stop.”

“There was a naked lady I’d never met before on my lap trying to kill me. Sue me for asking her to stop.”

She snorted. “Let me guess, you teach self-defense too.”

“I do! And I’ll give you a better rate than Diego would, since I assume that he did not mortify himself completely three minutes after meeting you!”

“Oh, actually, I get half-naked in front of all potential self-defense instructors, for the best deals imaginable.” She gave him a ‘don’t leave’ gesture, running to her room and getting properly dressed, calling over her shoulder, “You’re not as much of a sucker as the barista at my favorite cafe, though! I got naked there  _ once,  _ and I get free coffee for life.”

His laughter was as loud as the music she’d been blasting before. When she walked back to her living room, he asked, “You think I could convince him to give me the same deal?”

“Oh, for sure.” Feeling bold, she added, “If you wanted to get coffee sometime, I could hook you up.”

Raising his brows and grinning, he asked, “Do you ask out everybody who walks into your house when you’re dancing naked to Pete Townshend, or am I just special?”

“Nah, I’m just trying to get a better rate than what you were willing to offer before.”

Five’s grin grew. “I’ll make you my best offer. You let me take you out to a place that isn’t run by your hypothetical pervy barista guy, and I’ll teach you free.”

“You’re more of a sucker than my hypothetical pervy barista guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
